


Aphrodite

by Okkmadz13



Category: Enchanted (2007), Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), robbie kay - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Dark Peter Pan | Malcolm, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Feelings, Fist Fights, Girl Power, Love, Magic, Magical Girls, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Peter Pan References, Please read, Read, Romance, Sad, Self-Worth, Teenage Drama, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), The Lost Boys (Peter Pan), Worth It, robbie kay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkmadz13/pseuds/Okkmadz13
Summary: Aphrodite is a strong archer, who lives in the enchanted forest, and is a bandit. She always thought love would never be an option for her, considering the life style she lives. But when she meets a boy who is almost exactly like her and who understands her...(Peter Pan), her thoughts on love quickly change.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

“Hey, you, get back here now!” Bloomingdale is a small town located in the Enchanted Forest. A place where magic, heroes, and villians live their daily lives. A town where nothing interesting ever happens. It’s a town where everyone simply knew, well, everyone. An eighteen year old girl, had robbed a fruit stand and was being chased by the owner, who was calling after her. As she sprinted down the cobble street, she glanced over her shoulder to see how many men were chasing her. One. Now two. And then there were three.

“Shit.” she mumbles her under breath.

When she realizes the chase will not be ending anytime soon, she darts down a dark alley, pulling out her bow and arrow.

The three men come to a stop in the street when they notice her standing in the alley, with a weapon, and getting ready to shoot.

She has been an archer since she was five. She taught herself how to shoot, because she knew no one else would have taught her how to defend herself. And when she shoots...she NEVER misses.

“Please, don’t shoot” the owner of the fruit market pleads, putting his hands up in surrender. The other two men take off, leaving the market guy all alone. She can’t help but chuckle at the sight of two men running off, terrified of an eighteen year old girl.

The girl keeps her bow pointed right at the guy's head. Her eyes narrow and dark. Her lips pressed into a tight line.

“If you give back what you stole, I’ll let you go and there won’t be any trouble.”

She lowers her bow and takes two steps back.

“I’m afraid, I can’t do that.”

The man looks at the young girl in front of him with sympathy. And sympathy is what she hates more than anything. She doesn’t want anyone feeling bad for her. Because she doesn’t need that. What she needs is for people to back off and leave her alone. Being alone is what she knows better than anyone. It’s what she’s been her whole life.

“How old are you?”

She ignores him. She knows he’s just trying to get close to her and the minute he does he’ll screw her over. He has no interest in her life or background story. I mean, why would he?

What he wants is his food back. And he’ll say and do just about anything until that happens.  
It’s what they all do. To be specific, it’s what MEN do. At Least the men she knows.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be living like a bandit.”

“Who are you to tell me how to live? You’re not my father.” the young girl scoffs at the thought of being judged by a stranger, when he does not know anything about her.

“Enough with this, let me go or I’ll put an arrow through your chest.” She scolds the old man, who then gulps with fear.

The man thinks hard for a moment, not saying a word. The two desperate humans stare at each other. Waiting until someone makes a move.

“ I have two children at home, I can’t afford to die. I’m just trying to get back what is rightfully mine, so that I can sell my products, make money, and support my family.” His emotions and feelings were so genuine it made her sick.

The girl lets out a dark laugh.

“If you know what’s good for you and your family, you will walk away.”

The man puts his head down and starts to walk out of the alley without another word. But, before he was gone, he turned around to ask one last thing.

“What’s your name?”

“Aphrodite.”


	2. Chapter Two

“You’re not doing it right, here, lower your bow it’s too high.” Robin Hood, Aphrodite’s older brother, corrects his little sister’s positioning. 

She rolls her eyes at her brother’s criticism and lowers her bow.

“You’re not going to learn with an attitude. Cut it out” Robin scolds. 

Aphrodite sticks her tongue out playfully at her brother.

“You’re so childish sometimes.” he says while chuckling and shaking his head.  
“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” 

The two siblings sat in a field somewhere quiet and isolated from people. With all the stealing and crimes Robin commited, they often had to lay low and were always on the run.

“Robin?” the young girl says looking up at her brother

“Yeah?” 

“Promise you’ll always look after me? And be here when I need you?”

Robin gives half a smile and laughs lightly.

“Sure thing sis.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aphrodite scoofs at the memory playing in her mind. 

“Of course you made a promise you couldn’t keep.” she mumbles under her breath.

Robin had passed away when Aphrodite was fifteen. And with no other family members alive to look after her, she was left alone, forced to find food, and look for places to sleep at night. Luckily, she knew how to shoot. But, she didn’t use that to her advantage. Instead, she picked up on her brother’s old habits and decided to become a bandit. She started to steal whatever and whenever she could. 

Aphrodite was a thief. A cold blooded one. She only knew how to survive after Robin had passed. It was fight or die. And she decided to fight.

Although she tried to keep herself out of trouble, one thing her brother couldn’t do, she still had her moments of being thrown into “jail”. But, she always managed to escape. It’s her skill. She can get in and out of places quickly, and without being caught. However, if she does get caught, her bow and arrows come in handy. 

Aphrodite isn’t one to kill often, but she will if it’s her only way to survive and escape. 

With no place to call home, and not having food, she was often left with no choice but to sneak into villages and take what they had on display.

As Aphrodite arrives in a new village, one she’s never seen before, she gets off her horse and starts to walk around, looking for markets and stands where food was being sold. Her plan was to take what she could and start traveling far far away. She was not going to be stopping for quite awhile, so she needed food that she could pack, for when she gets hungry on her journey. 

What she wants is to start a new life somewhere in the forest where no one knows her...at least not yet. She had no clue where she was heading towards, all she knew was that she needed to leave quickly, before it was too late. Over the years, she had started growing a reputation. And not a good one. People talk. People know. They know that she’s a thief, a killer. It’s not what aphrodite wants people to think of her, but what can she do about it? She needs to live somehow.

Walking down the cobbled streets, she can’t help but notice how cheerful the town is. People dancing, children playing, families enjoying themselves. A sadness creeps down inside Aphrodite and a twinge of jealousy, for she never got to experience anything like this and most likely never will. All she knows is people dying and leaving. All she's known is taking care of herself. Must be nice having a family to lean on when times are rough she thinks to herself right before she gets to where the food stands are.

Right as aphrodite reaches out to take some of the items, a stranger grabs her hand, squeezing it. She looks up to see a pair of green eyes and a scowl on the strangers face. His brown hair perfectly styled and complimenting his face and notices his dark green, ripped outfit.

“If you want to stay alive I suggest taking your bloody hands off me” She growls at the stranger, narrowing her brown eyes. 

“Sorry lassie, but you’re coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! let me know what you think


	3. chapter three

Aphrodite and this stranger, stand in front of the market stand, staring each other down. 

She looks around the village confused as to why no one would say or do anything about a man grabbing her.

“They can’t see you love.” The man's thick British accent rolls off his tongue. His green eyes study Aphrodite's pale face and her black curly hair that lays perfectly on her shoulders and compliments her brown soft eyes.

“What are you some sort of wizard?” She asks with sarcasm laced in her voice and getting in his face. She tries pulling away from his grip, but he tightens his hold on her.

“Ow that hurts, let go!” 

The man’s eyes grow dark. A darkness that she has seen before. How? Because her very own eyes developed that same darkness, right after her brother died. Such a small thing made her feel a little bit connected to this stranger, whose name she doesn’t even know. But she won’t let her guard down. She knows better than that. 

“Who the hell are you??” 

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” He replies. 

“What? Where? I’m not going anywhere with you.” she barks at the man. 

The man whose name has still not been identified, starts dragging Aphrodite through the village. 

She tries digging her heels into the dirt, but quickly realizes that he’s too strong, so instead she lets him drag her.

“Why can’t you tell me where you’re taking me.” She pleads.

“Why can’t you keep your mouth shut, and stop asking questions?”

For the rest of the trek, it was silent. Until they reached the woods, and he let go of her, with a sounding thud. They ended up at a campfire, where boys were shouting, singing, and dancing around the lit fire. 

“You dragged me all the way out here? Why?” She asks, getting in his face.

But, he doesn’t answer. Instead, he walks over to a log, and sits down in front of the fire.

“He’s almost here” He shouts at the group of free spirited boys. The urge to ask who is coming sits inside of her. But, she knows better than to ask, because she knows she’ll only be ignored. So instead, she stands there. Watching the boys, trying to figure this man out, and waiting for whoever is coming.

You may wonder why she wouldn’t try to escape and get away. Maybe it was the feeling of someone needing her, or maybe it was the exhilarating feeling of not knowing what was going to happen. All she knew was that she was where she was supposed to be. 

Flashback: 

“Robin where are we going? I'm tired of walking, my feet hurt.” thirteen year old aphrodite complains to her older brother.

“Stop complaining and keep walking, we’re almost there.” Robin, the fifteen year old and his younger sister, trudge through the woods at midnight, in the hopes of finding somewhere to stay.

Aphrodite points to a spot in the woods where there is room to set up a tent.

“Why don’t we just camp out here for the night? I’m tired of walking, please.”

Robin sighs and nods his head in response.

“Fine. You set up, but I have business I need to take care of. So, I’ll be back later.”

“At midnight? What kind of business could you possibly need to take care of?” the little girl says while fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Look, I’ll explain later, just set everything up and get some rest. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”

After setting everything up, Aphrodite finally crawled into her tent, hoping to get some sleep, when she heard something coming from the woods. She slowly walked out of her tent and decided to investigate. 

As she walks through the woods, following this sound, she starts to hear the music and the laughter. She soon ends up at a campfire. With boys hanging around. She recognizes one of those boys. Her brother, Robin. She watched in awe, these rambunctious boys dancing around the fire. 

Her eyesight wasn’t the clearest, as she was pretty sleepy, but she saw Robin, having what looked like a serious conversation with someone. The only problem was she couldn’t see who he was talking to. It just looked like a blob of green. It reminded her of an ogre. To this day, she can’t figure out why she could not see the man’s face, when she could see everything else perfectly fine. 

“Robin, what are you doing?” She called out to her brother. 

Robin turned to find his sister in her pjs, standing a few feet from the fire. He rushes over to her with furry.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” 

“I heard the music.” She said with tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. She hates when her brother is mad at her. 

“Come on, let’s go.” He says pushing her into the dark, cold, woods.

Flash Back Over:

Standing in front of this campfire, with this new strange man, Aphrodite starts to connect the dots. 

The man in green stands up from the fire and starts walking to her. 

‘It’s you. Isn’t it? You’re the man who was talking to my brother that night.” she says quietly, while looking him in the eyes.

“What a smart girl.” He says with a grin.

“Who are You.” She says with gritted teeth. 

“Peter. Peter pan.”

“And what do you want with me?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there, darling, you’re very impatient.” He says crossing his arms. 

Aphrodite rolls her eyes.

“And where would that be?” 

“Neverland.”


	4. chapter four

The hours quickly fly by and Aphrodite loses track of time. As the night grows dark and cold, she feels her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. While sitting on a tree log, she decides to close her eyes for just a moment, when all the sudden she hears “It’s time”, from the boy, who claims his name is Pan.

Taking a deep breath in, she opens her eyes and sees a black shadow with glowing white eyes flying towards them. Panic settles deep inside her. 

“What is that?” She questions the smirking boy. 

“Not what, but who” Pan says while looking at Aphrodite. The shadow flies down to the campsite and releases a howl into the quiet night. She jumps back from the piercing sound escaping the shadows mouth, but before she can react her eyelids become heavy and she falls into a deep peaceful sleep, but not before she hears the words that escaped from Pans mouth.

“Robin wasn’t lying when he said she was special.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wake her up Felix, quickly.” 

Felix pours a bucket of cold water onto Aphrodite. He chuckles as he watches her stir in her sleep and takes a few steps back. 

Erupting from her sleep with chokes and coughs, she quickly sits up trying to calm her breathing.

“What the fuck” She says in between coughs. She looks up and sees a blonde boy, who she comes to the conclusion is Felix, and Pan. The two boys look down at her sitting on the ground, watching her shiver from the cold water. 

“Welcome to Neverland.” Pan says while smiling and offering a hand to help her off the ground. 

“That was not a very polite greeting.” Aphrodite says scowling. She ignores his gesture and pushes herself off of the ground. She wipes her face off with her hands and tries to squeeze the water out of her hair. 

“Well, it seems someone has an attitude. But, I must warn you that it will not be tolerated on my island. So I suggest losing it, or you will be punished.” 

She laughs at this. Him? Punishing her? He wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Please, I can assure you that I’d break every bone in your body before I’d let you attempt to punish me.” She walks around taking a look at the magnificent surroundings in front of her.

“Was that a threat?” Pan says crossing his arms.

Aphrodite ignores him as she walks around the beach. 

“This is Neverland?” She asks with confusion in her voice. But,when she turned around, there was no one there. She scrunches her face up as she looks around dumbfounded as to where he disappeared to and how he did it so quickly. 

Aphrodite took this alone time upon herself to look around and get to know Neverland. Walking around the beach, she couldn’t help but admire how beautiful everything was. The water was crystal blue and the shells in the sand were like nothing she's ever seen before. 

While exploring, Aphrodite noticed a trail leading to the woods. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to follow it. Entering the woods, she smelled burning wood, but couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. The woods had so many different trails and it felt like she was walking around for hours trying to find where the smoke was coming from. When she felt like she couldn’t walk anymore, she sat down next to a tree to try and regain some stamina. 

“Are you lost? You look lost to me.” 

Quickly looking up, she was met with those piercing green eyes that belonged to Peter Pan. 

“Just taking a break.” She said with gritted teeth.

“Why so aggressive?” Pan says walking closer to Aphrodite. 

She quickly stood up pressing her back against the hard tree, feeling the rough bark poking through her shirt. 

“Take another step and I’ll break your nose.” She threatened. 

Pan swiftly moved his hand in the air. 

Aphrodite felt something snake around her waist and slam her back against the tree. She winces in pain from the collusion. When she looks down to see what’s keeping her from moving forward, she sees a vine wrapped around her waist and the tree. 

“How did you do that?”

“Oh? Did you not know that I had magic?” Pan says arching his eyebrow. 

Struggling against the tight vine, Aphrodite groans in frustration when she realizes she is not strong enough to break the vine off of her. In a blink of an eye, Pan disappeared.

“Pan! You son of a bitch get back here!” She screams out into the woods.

An hour goes by of her being tied to the tree and she continues to scream and yell in the hopes of someone on the island finding her and helping her. Screaming one last time, she feels her throat start to burn. 

She becomes hopeless. Thinking that Pan was going to leave her tied to this tree and die. With her thoughts spiraling out of control, she didn’t even acknowledge the sound of tree branches breaking in the distance, until it was too late.

“Who are you?” 

Aphrodite looks at the young boy standing in front of her. His shaggy hair sprawled out all over his face. His dirty, ripped outfit. She notices bags under his eyes.

“I’m Aphrodite, who are you?”

“I’m Malcom. I’m a lost boy, I live here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you liked this chapter! pls tell me what you think:)))


End file.
